


(Podfic)Canvases

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, HANNIBAL IS CAPABLE OF LOVE, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Murder as Art, Needles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Progressively Darker Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Canvases by thatviciousvixen.</p>
<p>Author's Summary:<br/>When Hannibal meets a handsome artist with a keen interest in death he knows he's finally met a kindred spirit. All Will needs is a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oil, Canvas, Blood and Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canvases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222143) by [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen). 



[Link to Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/?c5b15hjq5g0kf4s) (Length: 19:04) 

[Link to Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?ulgoih5d91d4aa4) (Length: 15:59)

[Link to Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/?aa7co055z0lro0a) (Length: 16:05)


	2. Adronitis

[Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?ulgoih5d91d4aa4)

Length: 15:59


	3. La Douleur Exquise

[Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/?aa7co055z0lro0a)

(Length 16:05)


End file.
